Into the Dark
by Divinia Serit
Summary: What if the McTeer case wasn't the one where Lisbon made a name for herself? Slight AU/Lisbon and Jane's first meeting. Part III of III posted. Written for Aprilvolition in the Paint It Red Gift Exchange. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Into the Dark  
Author: Divinia Serit  
Rating: T (violence and language)  
Summary: What if the McTeer case wasn't the one where Lisbon made a name for herself? A/U Lisbon and Jane's first meeting.

Notes: Written for aprilvolition in the Paint it Red Gift Exchange. A fun little action piece that took root from a scenario that's been stuck in my mind for months. I hope you enjoy it! I had a lot of fun writing it! It's more dialogue than I usually write, so it was a bit of a challenge! This one is already complete and will be posted in three parts. And now that the Gift Exchange is finished, I promise I'll go back to writing Evergreen ;)

* * *

Teresa Lisbon let out a muffled curse as she quickly buttoned up her shirt. Hoping on one foot, she pulled her pants on and tucked in the tail of her dress shirt, thankful she had taken the time to press them last night. The leather gun belt hung in her locker and she quickly pulled it over her hips and hooked it into place. Her badge was already pinned to her shirt and she quickly slipped her wallet in her back pocket. In a matter of moments, her shoes were tied and wiped off before she fumbled through her locker for the pack of rubber bands she had tossed in there last week. Sprinting down the hall, rubber band in her mouth, she pulled her long dark locks into a quick braid and released the rubber band with a snap. Her footsteps slapped loudly on the linoleum tiles as she practically crashed into the flimsy wooden door at the end of the hall. She pushed through the door, and jogged to her place in line beside the other cops standing at attention.

"Cutting it close, rookie," Detective Sam Bosco whispered quietly as the Police Commissioner took the podium.

She leveled a glare at her mentor and fought to calm her breathing. She didn't really hear anything the commissioner was saying. Instead her thoughts were on her brothers. She had received a phone call early this morning that Tommy had cut his hand at the repair shop and needed stitches. She had just enough time to get to the bank when it opened to transfer some extra cash into his account. She hoped she had done the right thing by moving to San Francisco. Chicago was just too stifling now. She needed to start over. Her father had always said she was too much of a girl to ever make a decent cop. Even though he was one year in the ground, she still couldn't help but want to disprove his biting remarks.

"At least look like you're paying attention," Bosco whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

She stifled a heavy sigh and schooled her features into an alert expression. She knew by the brief shake Bosco gave that he was laughing at her, and she toned down her expression into casual interest. The commissioner continued to hold them at attention while he rambled on- praising the new rookies on their graduation and imparting what a noble path they had chosen. He spent the next fifteen minutes discussing the problems on the streets, and the current protocols if any drug cartel activity was stumbled upon and suspected. Eventually, he gave his closing remarks and dismissed them with a nod.

"These inspections are such a waste of time," she muttered as they headed out of the room in mass exodus of navy blue.

"Probably," Bosco started. "But they keep the brass happy. And that keeps our paychecks happy. So make sure you're not late again."

"But I wasn't late," she exclaimed.

"Five minutes early is on time," he said seriously.

She bowed her head and accepted his reprimand. Tugging her hair around, she tightened the rubber band while side stepping around some other officers trying to avoid bumping into any of them. One of the more traditional veterans turned to scowl at her as she walked past and she leveled a glare in his direction. Eventually, she pushed her way through the crowd with Bosco close behind her. They made it halfway down the hall, before a voice called out to them.

"Bosco. A moment?"

They turned to face the tall man behind him. Lisbon nodded at her partner and shifted to the side of the hall, while Bosco walked back towards the Commissioner. Words were muttered and glances exchanged. Lisbon kept her head lowered and continued to wait patiently despite her curiosity. She tried to quell her restlessness as the other officers jovially streamed past. After several minutes, Bosco and the Commissioner shook hands and relayed the appropriate goodbyes.

"They need me for a drugs bust," he relayed, but before she could get her hopes up, he quickly elaborated. "I know you're ready for more, kid, but you know you're going to have to step twice as far to prove yourself to the brass. It isn't fair, but it's what you're going to face so learn to handle it now."

She bit her tongue to keep her anger in check. She knew Bosco was right. The San Francisco PD was still a 'Good Old Boys Club' and she had fought tooth and nail to get where she was now. She was more than aware that she was lucky in her partner assignment. Sam Bosco had seen her worth and gave her opportunities to grow. He'd do his best to make sure she got some recognition, but with his wife and a baby on the way, she couldn't ask him to put his job on the line for her. She'd have to do what she always did and step it up a notch to prove to the others she was a good cop.

"Tag along with Harrison today. It's a quiet beat, but you need that after the morning you've had," he said with a knowing look. "Harrison's a good man. He'll treat you right, and will more than likely regal you with tales from twenty years ago. Listen to them. You can learn a lot from what he tells you. He deserves more respect around here."

"Thanks, Bosco," she said.

"Don't get into any trouble, rookie," He called after her with a teasing lilt as she turned to walk away.

"Watch your six," she yelled over her shoulder. "I won't be invited to anymore of Mandy's home cooked dinners if I have to drag your ass back with buckshot stuck in it!"

Bosco chuckled and headed down a separate hallway while she jogged to Harrison's waiting cruiser. She greeted the old man with a fond smile, and slid in beside him. Frank Harrison had been on the force for forty years. He had no aspirations of climbing the ladder, and was content to handle the more suburban routes dealing with the occasional burglary and act of teen vandalism after ten years undercover for vice. He was still in good shape, but his stomach had started to bulge and his once black hair was now sparse and grey. He had a kind face, and greeted her warmly in return before pulling out of the parking lot.

"Rough morning?" he questioned after a sip of coffee.

She lifted an eyebrow at his deduction.

"You were almost late today," he said with a grin.

"You noticed?" she said with a groan. She had really hoped that Bosco was the only one to catch her sub par arrival.

"Don't worry, chickadee," he replied. "You weren't the only one, and you sneaked in the best. Now, which brother was it this time?"

They traded stories back and forth as they patrolled through several quiet neighborhoods. Her stomach rumbled and soon thereafter they pulled into a small coffee shop where she ran in for two sandwiches and coffees to go. Harrison called in to report their position while they ate an early lunch. Harrison's stories continued and she found herself genuinely enjoying her morning. It was nice break from the stress of the past few weeks, and although she knew a beat this quiet would bore her to tears long term, it was exactly what her frenzied mind needed today. Throwing the wrappers away, Harrison restarted the car and they pulled out into traffic to continue their patrol.

"Have I ever told you about the time-"

She smiled and took a sip of coffee as Harrison began his next story.

JLJLJLJL

Elaine Glenn fretted nervously as she peered in the oven to check the duck. She had already prepared the chutney and sweet potato au gratin, and a freshly frosted German Chocolate cake sat under glass. She had an hour to refresh her makeup and grab her heels before their dinner guests arrived. Her husband Dave was due home from and extended work meeting any minute now, and their twelve year old daughter Grayson was upstairs finishing her bath. The nanny had left for the day, but had laid out an appropriate outfit for Grayson to wear tonight. She glanced at the clock once more and set the timer for twenty minutes. That would give her enough time to take the duck out and assemble the salad. She poured herself a small glass of wine to calm her nerves and placed the bottle back in the ice bucket. The clomping of feet on the stairs alerted her to the arrival of her daughter and she turned to greet her with a smile.

"Oh you look absolutely lovely, Grace!" she said with a delighted smile.

"I hate dresses," the slender girl responded with a scowl.

"I know, sweetie. But it's important we look our best for your father's guests tonight. Several potential investors will be coming to meet him tonight, and we must remember our manners."

Grace's scowl deepened as she stared at the sparkling white dress shoes and tights covering her legs. She'd much rather be upstairs under her duvet reading her latest library book find. The navy shift dress wasn't horrible, but it was still a dress and not nearly as comfortable as the jeans and boots she normally wore. She glanced to the window, and sighed wistfully. It was going to be a beautiful evening- perfect for riding, but she was stuck inside so her father could show off his perfect little family. She'd given Bubbles an extra scratch behind his ears during his evening feeding before she was dragged back to the house.

"Grace, honey, can you mix the greens for me?" her mother asked.

"Yes, mother," she replied sullenly and reached for the ceramic bowl under the counter.

Elaine turned to the sink to wash her hands and started when a shadow flashed across the backyard. Lost in her own head, her daughter ignored her sharp intake of breathe, and Elaine peered out the kitchen window once more. The motion sensor security light at the corner of the estate had turned on, but the neighbor's cats were forever setting it off. Still, she was unable to rid herself of the nerves that threatened to overtake her. She was sure she saw something. Her hand hovered over the cordless phone on the counter as she thought about her options. Her husband would be furious thinking she'd caused a disturbance in his carefully constructed evening, but she'd rather be absolutely sure. Making up her mind, she picked up the phone and excused herself from the kitchen where Grace continued to add cranberries and walnuts to the salad mix.

"Yes, I'm sure it's nothing, but I'd like to report a possible disturbance," she started quietly.

The responder spoke for a moment before asking her a question.

"Please, a patrol would be fine. I just want to be absolutely sure there's nothing out there."

Her voice had an edge to it. The girl at the other end confirmed that it was most likely a raccoon, but she'd send the closest unit out to double check and not to worry. Elaine thanked her and was just pressing the end button when the doorbell rang. Setting the phone on the hall table, she gave herself one more once over in the mirror and went to greet their first guest.

"Good evening," she cheerfully said to the tall, blond man who was waiting with a grin. His blue eyes sparkled and she felt herself swoon slightly.

"I'm Elaine Glenn, and my husband should be home any minute. His last business meeting ran over, but please come in and have a drink."

"Patrick Jane," the man introduced. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you," she said with a slight blush.

Before she could shut the door, she saw their final two guests coming up the walk. She held the door as Mr. and Mrs. Dailey arrived. She greeted them both warmly, and called for Grace to come serve drinks while she finished setting the table. Grace flitted around from person to person with a smile plastered on her face. When she got to Patrick Jane, he chuckled and bent down to her level. The girl was on the edge of being a teenager, but still so much a child. Her face was cherubically rounded, and her long brown hair was tied back in a French braid. She had a tiny bit of pink lipstick on, but nothing else covered her face. She was a pretty thing-petite, and he was sure she'd grow up to be a beautiful young woman.

"I'd bet you'd rather be riding your pony," he said with a grin.

Grace's eyes grew wide.

"How did you know?" she gasped in awe.

"Magic!" he answered, his eyes twinkling. "Now who might you be?"

"My name is Grayson Glenn," she politely gave the stiff introduction.

"And I'm Patrick Jane," he started. With a conspiratorial look , he lowered his voice. "But you can call me Patrick."

"Gracie," the girl answered with a grin.

She took his drink order and dashed off with a real smile on her face. Jane smiled to himself. He knew the world he was in would always require Gracie to be Miss Grayson Glenn, even though the child was dying to go by her nickname. He'd see what he could do to make the evening more pleasant for the girl. Checking his watch, he wondered when Mr. Glenn would arrive. He'd received a call earlier in the week from an old friend asking him to attend the dinner as a favor. He wanted Jane's opinion on the man before considering investing in the start-up business.

"Elaine!" a harsh voice cried out.

Jane watched as Mrs. Glenn's face fell as she dashed to the kitchen to greet her husband. His opinion of the man was already sinking. The loud voice become muffled as words were exchanged, but after a few minutes Dave came out with a pleasant smile on his face as he reached for the bourbon on the sideboard. He started to make the rounds greeting the couple first before coming to him. Dave's laugh was fake and tense and Jane found himself slightly repulsed by the man in front of him. He tried to smile through an over-enthusiastic handshake, and was relieved when Mrs. Glenn announced that dinner was served.

The duck was excellent. It was perfectly cooked and Elaine accepted his compliment with a shy smile. He returned his attention to the conversation happening across from him, but was quickly sidetracked by the sight of Gracie pushing peas around her plate. He leaned over to her with a shifty expression.

"When I was your age, I used to spit them out in my napkin," he softly shared.

Gracie's eyes widened as she tried to contain her grin. She was about to answer when her father interrupted them.

"Do you have any children, Mr. Jane?" he asked loudly.

"Not yet," Jane casually responded. "My fiance Angela is eager though. She wants two girls and two boys."

The others all murmured their approval.

Before they could swap another word, a floorboard creaked in the kitchen. Elaine felt her body go cold. Someone was in the house.

"Elaine?"

"I thought I heard something," she said.

Jane began to rise, but Dave waved him down.

"Don't worry about Elaine. She has an overactive imagination."

"What kind of noise?" Mark Dailey said leaning forward.

Elaine grimaced, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. It's probably nothing. Please continue eating your dessert."

Jane continued to watch her for a moment, his eyes tracking around the house.

Caroline Dailey let out a piercing shriek when a tall man stepped into the dining room holding a gun. He was wearing a woolen ski mask showing only his eyes and his mouth. The sound of the silverware clattering on the table echoed throughout the room, as three other masked figures surrounded them. Jane leapt out of his chair and was instantly struck with a strike to his face. He collapsed back in his chair, his head ringing.

"Please remain calm and no one will be hurt," the raspy voice of the leader announced.

JLJLJLJLJL

"All units." The dispatcher's voice crackled over the radio.

Harrison shot Lisbon a quick look, and she leaned forward to grab the radio.

"Seven Bravo Three Four. Whatcha got for us?" Lisbon asked.

"Caller reported a possible 10-70. 3740 Zebulon Drive."

The car leaped forward. A 10-70 call was a possible prowler.

"The caller was vague on the details. It might have been an intruder or it might be a raccoon. The alarm system didn't engage, but the caller sounded spooked. You want back up?"

Lisbon looked at Harrison, and he shook his head.

"Negative. We've got it," she responded. "We're en route. Ten-four."

The speedometer inched up to sixty but Harrison left the lights and siren off. He veered down a side street with a frown on his face.

"That's the Glenn Estate," he said to himself.

Lisbon waited for him to elaborate.

"It's towards the coast. Backs up to the state park. There's a nice lake up there with a funny light house. More like a tourist trap, although it's been quiet the last few years. The estate is isolated- the nearest neighbor is three miles away. They used to have horses on the property. Not sure if they still do."

"Why did we turn down back-up?" she asked.

"It's normally not a bad idea on a prowler call to have another unit close by, but the alarm wasn't tripped. It's most likely a stray cat or some tourists lost in the woods." He paused, "Nervous?"

"Sort of," she responded as her heart started to race. She and Bosco hadn't been called out on too many calls yet.

"You should be."

"I thought it was just a stray cat."

"Most times it is. But sometimes it's not, and that's why you always need to be on your toes."

She accepted his advice gratefully, as the ground leveled out and the houses became farther apart. Soon, there was only the blur of trees, and Harrison increased their speed. This was what she wanted- a chance to prove herself. This was why she had left the only home she'd known to come to a new state to work her ass off. She swallowed hard and thought of her brothers.

"You'll get over it."

"Huh?"

"The butterflies in your stomach."

She tried to smile.

"There are two types of fear. Fear of what could happen and fear of how you might screw up. You'll get over the second type."

Running her fingers over her crucifix, Lisbon prayed he was right.

JLJLJLJLJL

Elaine surreptitiously tried to check her watch. How long had the dispatcher said? Ten minutes? She was finding it difficult to concentrate with the guns pointed at them. Why didn't Dave do something? Grayson let out a whimper, and Elaine felt her heart go out to her daughter. Please let nothing happen to her, she prayed. She's only twelve. The leader of the group made his way over to her, and she felt her mouth dry up.

"Who did you call?" he questioned calmly. "Who did you call twenty minutes ago, Mrs. Glenn?"

He knew her name. She shuddered upon realization that this wasn't random.

"The police," she answered softly.

At her answer, a flash of headlights swept through the windows as a car came up the drive. The stopped, fixed on the wall and the intercom alert buzzed on the phone. One of the masked men nodded towards Dave.

"Yes?" he answered after being handed the phone.

"Police."

"Oh. One moment please," he responded, slightly flustered.

The others sat in silence as the sound of the gate creaking open echoed through the phone. Dave hung up, and handed the phone back to the intruder. The car continued up the drive.

JLJLJLJL

"Funny," she said as the approached the house. "The porch light is off."

Harrison nodded to her observation. "You'd think if they thought they saw something, they'd light up the yard."

The house was beautiful. Two stories of grey stone mixed with stucco. Crawling ivy vines climbed up the side of the house. The lawn was perfectly manicured with a cobblestone circular entry lined with black four board wooden fencing. Dotted shadows in the distance could only be horses grazing. One particular shadow was racing across his paddock as if upset about something. Lisbon frowned. They pulled up behind a Rolls Royce parked beside the detached garage. She wondered if they had guests.

"Let's go," Harrison said with a sigh as he opened the driver door. "And Lisbon, watch your back."

He was out before she could judge his level of seriousness. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror as she stepped out of the car. Her eyes were wider than normal, and she shivered at the strange sense of foreboding that washed over her. She glanced around once more at the estate as they headed to the front door. She swiped at her bangs, breathing deep to release the tension coiled in her stomach. The door opened as they approached it, and a balding man in his fifties stepped out to greet them.

"Evening, officers," he said with a trace of annoyance. "As you can see this has all been a misunderstanding."

His tone was instantly dismissive, and Lisbon felt herself bristle. She exchanged a glance with Harrison.

"Mr. Glenn, did your wife call 911?" she asked, willing her tone to be soothing.

"Yes, but it was nothing."

"Can we speak with her?" Harrison added.

"She's quite embarrassed about the whole situation. Considering we have guests over, it just wouldn't be kind to bring up the matter in front of them," he said snidely.

"Mr. Glenn, we'd like to speak with your wife," Harrison said sternly. "Surely she must have believed she saw something."

"Unless she's the type to make prank calls," Lisbon chimed in.

Mr. Glenn turned to glare at her, before releasing a heavy sigh.

"Oh all right," he said, and motioned for them to step inside the house.

Lisbon took a deep breath, and followed Harrison through the door.

JLJLJLJL

Patrick Jane watched from the dining room as two officers stepped through the entry behind Dave. The young woman's eyes trailed around the hall in obvious awe of the wealth and splendor exhibited. He could tell she was intelligent- her eyes quickly snapping back to analyze everything she could see while her partner continued to fix a hard gaze on Dave. The brunette cop met his gaze, and he forced a small smile. The cops were already suspicious, and they needed to leave as soon as possible. Or this could get very bad very quick.

"Yes, everything's just fine officers. I was mistaken," Elaine said softly to the older cop. "I had watched a tense movie last night, and was obviously still on edge."

"As long as you're certain, Mrs. Glenn," the man responded.

The female cop continued to study her surroundings, her eyes narrowed. Jane swallowed. Someone needed to pull this back together or they were all dead. The intruders had baked into the kitchen, pulling Gracie with them. He could almost feel the girl's tearful eyes begging him to get her out of this situation.

"Elaine, I'd love another helping of dessert," he jovially called out.

His comment broke the tension as Dave led the officers back to the front door. Jane hoped they would let it go, and chalk up the strangeness to the weirdness of the wealthy. Elaine was walking back towards him, when the lead intruder stepped into the hallway behind Dave. Before anyone could shout a warning, the man leveled his weapon and fired.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone who favorite'ed and read this one! I've really enjoyed writing rookie Lisbon, and may develop more stories out of that idea in the future. She's fun to play around with, and it would be nice to take a little more time to explore those ideas! Thanks to Tromana, MerriWyllow, Wimmer511, and for reviewing. I love hearing what everyone thinks!**

* * *

Part II

Lisbon knew instantly that something wasn't right. After she had gotten over the expensive décor in the entry, her eyes were drawn to the extra cup and napkin at the table. The Glenn's dinner guests were sitting quietly. They were stiffly chatting amongst themselves, and the blond man at the end of the table had taken a moment to smile at her. His grin had almost disarmed her. Obviously, if such a handsome man was smiling then nothing could be wrong, but her instincts wouldn't leave her alone. She was planning on calling for back up as soon as they reached the cruiser. She was sure Harrison agreed with her assessment that this was obviously bigger than they could handle themselves. Something, or someone, had these people scared.

She was almost to the door when Harrison's head exploded. She heard the high pitched screams behind her as the older man's body slumped to the floor, dark red seeping into the white carpet. She whirled around with her gun drawn only to find a muzzle in her face. She swallowed hard and waited for the killing shot, staring directly at the masked figure holding the gun. To her surprise, it never came. Instead, he began to chuckle as another masked figure tore her gun from her grasp. Her mouth was partly open as her eyes darted around the hall. She tried not to stare at the body at her feet, and instead focused on keeping herself tensed and ready to strike back.

Her eyes briefly locked with the blond man who had spoken to her earlier. His mouth was in a tight, grim line, and he looked genuinely concerned about her welfare. He had shielded the young girl beside him, pulling her into him, and keeping her face turned away from the grisly sight. He tilted his head slightly, and she narrowed her gaze and mentally urged him to not interfere. A look of respect flashed across his face before he relaxed, and she hoped he'd mind his own business for now. The cold pressure of the barrel of her own gun pressed against her back brought her back to reality. It dug into her back more sharply, and she took a step forward, following the other man into a small sitting room and away from the occupants of the house.

"Did you call for backup?" a gruff voice threatened.

She remained silent. She barely had time to flinch at the fist that flew past her eye and connected with her cheek. She fell to her knees as a soft cry escaped through her clenched mouth. She could feel a thin trickle of blood slide down her face and she winced when she raised her hand to the split skin. Looking up, she refocused her glare and climbed to her feet.

"Did you call for backup?" he asked again.

"Yes," she answered stubbornly.

"I'll take that as a negative," the man responded with a laugh.

He exchanged a look with the man behind her. Lisbon kept her eyes focused on the man with the gun, her mind racing. She heard the sound of footsteps behind her as they left and slowly returned. A few seconds later, a bloody walkie talkie was waved in front of her face. The sight of Harrison's blood made her want to gag. She gingerly took the piece of equipment and waited for the next instructions.

"Call in. Tell them everything's fine," she was ordered.

"Do you really think they're not going to realize something's up when Harrison doesn't radio himself?" she sarcastically questioned.

The man studied her for a moment, before nodding to his partner. The man behind her disappeared once more. When he returned, Lisbon swore under her breath. In front of her stood the blond man and the young girl. The blond studied her wound with distaste, but before he could say anything, the leader spoke again.

"Make them believe," he said stiffly as he cocked the gun and pointed at the girl.

"Dispatch, this is Seven Bravo Three Four checking in."

The radio crackled.

"How's that 10-70 coming along?"

"False alarm. It was raccoon digging through the garbage," Lisbon answered nonchalantly. Her eyes were locked with the tall intruder.

"Figures. The rich crowd is always calling in every little thing. Why didn't Harrison report it in?" the dispatcher questioned.

Lisbon silently groaned. It figured Lydia was feeling chatty today of all days. She swallowed and tried to keep her voice cool.

"He drank four cups of coffee. Needed to piss. Besides, apparently I need radio experience."

"So, what's the house like?" Lydia asked.

"Big," Lisbon responded hoping her tone would encourage Lydia to shut up.

"Lisbon-" Lydia whined.

"There were lots of … windows. Lydia, it's not like we got a grand tour, there was a dinner party."

"Oh fine. Go back to being Miss Anti-Social then."

The radio crackled once more and was silent. She handed it back after a brief prod, and glanced back over to the girl. She was a pretty, little thing. She had stopped trembling, and was staring right back at her. Lisbon smiled at her. The blond looked like he wanted to say something, but settled for a small nod. The second intruder quickly ushered them back to the dining room, and Lisbon turned her attention back to the man in front of her. A moment later, the gun came crashing down over her head, and everything went black.

LJLJLJLJLJ

Patrick Jane winced when he heard the dull thud of a body hitting the floor sound from the living room. He hoped the men hadn't killed her. She was a spunky one. It was immediate from the very first flash of her green eyes. What was her name? Lisbon. That's what the dispatcher said. Officer Lisbon. Hell, she didn't seem that much younger than him. If he wasn't already engaged, he wouldn't have thought twice about picking her up. He'd never had a cop before. But even with that thought, there was something about this Lisbon that piqued his interest and warned him that she wouldn't play any games or settle for his nonsense like Angela did.

"Oh, Grayson, are you alright, darling?" Elaine sputtered when she saw them.

Gracie stumbled towards her mother and settled into her embrace. Jane could tell the poor girl was shaken by the ordeal, but she seemed to be holding herself together better than her mother.

"They didn't hurt us, mommy. Mr. Jane and the girl cop protected me," Gracie responded resolutely.

"I think we should all sit back down and mind our business until they leave," Dave interrupted.

"Oh nonsense," Caroline said with a glare towards her host. "Grace, dear, we're relieved you're alright."

"I wonder what they want," Mark wondered aloud, as the women began to talk quietly to themselves. Dave Glenn sat and stewed, while Jane turned to the man beside him.

"I haven't the faintest," Jane replied. "It doesn't seem to be a simple smash and grab. They're far too knowledgeable about us and the fact that we'd be here."

Mark nodded, deep in thought.

"I've counted three, maybe four, of them. There's definitely two in the house, and the other two must be outside."

"That was my guess," Jane said under his breath. "They killed the older officer without a spare thought. They may have killed the woman too- I'm not sure."

A flash of sadness passed over Mark's face.

"So, as long as we don't see their faces, we should be alright," Mark spoke firmly.

Before Jane could nod in agreement, the two masked men reentered the dining room.

"Where's Officer Lisbon?" Jane demanded.

The leader paused as if briefly annoyed.

"There's no need to worry about her. She won't bother us any longer."

Jane felt his heart sink.

"You didn't kill her too, did you?" Gracie asked softly.

"She'll be at the bottom of the lake in a few minutes," the man replied nonchalantly. "And that's because you people need to understand how serious we are."

His comment was greeted in silence, while the group considered the ramifications of what was just said. Gracie's lower lip began to tremble, and Jane vowed he would do everything in his power to protect the girl. He exchanged a look with Mark, and knew the other man felt the same. Dave seemed more concerned about his own skin. The man was really starting to irk Jane.

"Okay, everyone stand up. We'll escort you all upstairs where you'll be locked into a room- everyone except Mr. Glenn and his daughter of course. Mr. Glenn will open the safe in his office, and young Grace will be my hostage."

He held up a hand.

"No need to protest. I'll lock her in her own room, but I will not hesitate to kill her or anyone else here if someone should make a move against me or my men. If everyone cooperates, we'll wrap this up quickly and no one will get hurt."

He motioned for them to stand.

LJLJLJLJLJ

'_Teresa.'_

She groaned. Her eyes fluttered slightly.

'_Teresa.'_

She heard the engine of the car crank up while she fought to regain consciousness. She vaguely wondered why her mother was calling her name. It had been years since she'd heard her voice. Ten to be precise. Ten long years since that fateful evening when she'd received a call in the night- a call she had to answer since her father was at the track. She groaned. She tried to open her eyes, but everything was pitch black. The sounds were muffled, and her brain felt scrambled from the earlier blow. She winced when they hit a bump causing her head to bounce off the floor. The sound of gravel under the tires made her pause.

Tires.

She was in a car.

At that moment, the car lurched to a stop, and she heard the sound of the door slam. She could still smell the faint odor of breakfast sandwiches, and realized she was in the trunk of the cruiser. She'd recognize that smell anywhere. She strained, but was unable to make out any o the words being said. All of a sudden, the car lurched forward, and picked up speed as they traveled down a slope. She tried to brace herself with her hands while her mind trained to catch up with what was happening. Her stomach lurched and there was a giant splash. She instantly wanted to vomit.

They obviously didn't expect her to wake up, seeing how see was unbound. She took a moment to think, knowing the trunk was sealed enough to protect her for a few precious seconds. If she gave in to panic, her life was forfeit. Taking a deep breath, she fumbled round to see what she had access too. Most cruisers had emergency materials collecting in the trunk, and she hoped the intruders hadn't removed them. Her fingers brushed against lightweight plastic and she assumed she had located a grocery bag. She continued to prod around quickly, shoving various items she touched into the bag. Regaining her bearings, she reached out to where she assumed the safety release would be, and her fingers hit the metal clasp. She took one more deep breath, and pulled with all her might.

The latch sprung open, and she was hit with a face full of icy water. The temperature almost made her want to gasp in shock, but she fought the reaction. Instead, she began to kick with all the strength she could muster. Her throat began to constrict, and Lisbon was sure she would pass out inches before the surface. Cracking open an eye, the water burned, but she could see the flicker of moonlight close at hand. Her lungs ached, and blackness began to edge around her. Clutching the bag in her hand, she gave one last kick and broke the surface with a splutter. She hoarsely coughed, gasping for air. Treading water, she continued to suck in deep mouthfuls of oxygen before taking a moment to look around.

A beam of light hit her and she froze. It moved away quickly, and she realized it was only the lighthouse at the corner of the lake. The light flickered eerily across the calm surface of water, slowly rotating in a full circle. She began to paddle towards the extended dock, still dragging the bag under the surface. The weight of her clothes began to drag on her, and she prayed she reached the wooden frame before fatigue took over. Swimming past the dock, she continued her strokes until her feet hit the muddy bottom. She tripped in surprise, diving under the dark surface once more. She found her ground and stood up, the beam from the lighthouse barely reaching her now. Lisbon collapsed on the bank, dropping the bag beside her. She sank to her knees, rolled over, and took a few calming breaths while lying on her back.

'_What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_ she muttered to herself.

Sitting up, she could see the glow of the lights from the house. She stared for a moment before scooting back to the shadows cast by the dock. Fighting the trembling in her hands, she carefully unbuttoned her shirt, thankful she had chosen a black tank top to wear under it today. She wadded up her soaked shirt and hid it under the dock. Digging through the bag, what she had collected wasn't much use now. She did have a small pocket knife, a small packet of aspirin, and a granola bar. The random assort made her laugh a biting laugh at the thought that she could MacGyver a way out of this. If only she had a paperclip. She ate the granola bar immediately, knowing she needed to keep her strength up. The thought of leaving the family crossed her mind, but she felt a small nagging sensation inside that urged her to prove herself to her father and the other officers and help the little girl. This was what she was meant to do.

Steeling her nerves, she headed back to the house being sure to keep to the shadows.

LJLJLJLJLJ

Patrick Jane looked at his watch. They had been locked in the master bedroom for fifteen minutes now. Caroline was trying to calm down a hysterical Elaine while Mark just looked angry as he studied the walls of the room. Dave sat on the bed staring off into space. Jane would have thought the man a complete psychopath except for the redness in his cheeks and the sign of sweat under his arms and down his back. Obviously, the man didn't handle stressful situations well. Jane continued to strain his ears listening for any sounds the intruders might make. He had already tried the door to find it locked, obviously. They weren't dealing with idiots. Gracie had been led away, but remained stoic as her mother broke down. Her eyes found his and she scowled as if ashamed by her parents.

Jane stood and quickly offered the explanation that he had to use the bathroom. The others nodded halfheartedly, and he crossed the room and quickly stepped through the French doors. Once inside, he hurriedly rummaged through the drawers before settling on a small bottle of overpriced cologne he could conceal in his pocket. He also grabbed a few bobby pins and nail clippers before heading over to the window. On his way over, he flipped the switch for the overhead fan to come on.

The window opened easily, and directly below him was the slanted roof. It would be tricky, but he had just enough room to maneuver. While they were being led upstairs, he tried to mentally map the layout of the house, and he knew the room Gracie was in was next to the master. He stuck one leg out and carefully balanced as he tiptoed across the roof line, praying he wouldn't get shot. He crept over to the other window and slowly peered around it. Gracie was sitting on her bed, rocking nervously. He could see a teddy bear and a letter opener on the bed near her as if she had reached for both comfort and anything she could use as a weapon. He felt a slight surge of pride for the resourceful young girl. He rapped on the window quietly, and she immediately clutched the letter opening before whirling around. Her mouth opened in a small 'O' when she realized it was him. She hurried to the window, and raised it a crack.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly. "They've been coming to check on me every ten minutes too."

She was proud of herself for knowing this tidbit of information.

"Good girl!" he praised. "Have you ever been out on the roof?"

She froze, not sure if she should tell the truth. After a few seconds, she nodded.

"I'm not supposed to, but my best friend Molly and I used to use it to get to the docks," she said guiltily. "It's the only place we can talk about school and boys."

"Good, good. Now Gracie, I know this is scary, but I want you to wait until they come and check on you again. After they leave, I want you to climb out this window, and go there. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir," she nodded vigorously. "Sometimes we go to the barn," she added as an afterthought.

"Ok- whichever's closest. I'll see you soon," he said before disappearing back towards the other room. He heard Gracie shut the window, but knew it remained unlatched. He scampered across the roof, and slid back into the bathroom. By his calculations, it had been almost fifteen minutes since he had left. Almost immediately, he heard a quick knock on the bathroom door. Seconds later, one of the masked men burst in waving his revolver.

"Can't a man get a little privacy?" Jane said from his place on the toilet.

The intruder shot him a contemplative look, before backing out of the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I meant to post this before I went to the lake for Labor Day, but forgot! Sorry! I'll be replying to reviews shortly! I hope y'all enjoy the final part of this gift exchange fic! Let me know what you think ;)**

* * *

Halfway up the backyard, Lisbon ran into trouble. The youngest member of the criminal team was smoking a cigarette with his glock hanging down by his side. He wasn't paying any attention to the area he was supposed to have been watching which made her job a lot easier. She was southeast of his position, and she knew she could silently overtake him. She wasn't sure if she could kill him. She swallowed hard. Reaching for the pocketknife, she flicked it open. It was small, but she knew it would do the job. Staring at the blade, Bosco's voice filled her ears.

"It's never an easy decision, rookie. But sometimes it has to be made. Some day, I won't be beside you and it will be your call. We aren't meant to be judge, jury, and executioner, but there will be a time when you have to make that decision to protect others or to protect yourself. And rookie- on that day, don't hesitate."

She gripped the knife firmly, and silently stepped through the woods. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was sure it would give her away. She was never naive enough to believe she'd never half to kill someone. She just never believed it would be close up with a knife. She watched the ground, careful not to step on any sticks or leaves that could make a noise that would give her away. She was behind the guy quicker than she realized. The blade flashed in her hand.

In a moment, it was done.

A second after that, she was braced against a tree, heaving up the granola bar she had just eaten. Her cheeks were wet and she belatedly realized she was crying. Wiping her eyes, she heaved one last time before wiping her mouth with her shirt. Stepping back to the body, her fingers reached toward the mask. Grasping the wool in her fingers to pulled it off. The boy was no more than a child, she thought with a sickening feeling. Shaking her head, she dropped the mask beside him, and began to search his body. She took his lighter and the gun, gave the body one last glance, and continued walking towards the house. If her calculations were correct, there were three left.

When she arrived at the corner of the house, she stopped and assessed her surroundings. She had seen no other sign of movement, but when the boy failed to report in, she knew they would know something was up. Sure enough, a few seconds later, the porch door slammed open, and the intruder that had the gun at her back earlier was stomping towards the docks and grumbling under his breath. Without hesitating, she slipped into the house and kept her back to the wall.

The family and their guests were no longer in the dining room, and judging by the sound of voices, it sounded like everyone was upstairs. The voices were raised, and she heard Mr. Glenn's in disdain. He was answered by the gruff man, and she quickly slipped into another room when they came clomping down the stairs. She held her breath as the footsteps grew closer, her fingers clutching the gun in her right hand. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face, and she allowed herself a soft sigh when they turned the other way. A door creaked open, and there was silence.

"You said no one else would get hurt," Mr. Glenn said suddenly.

She missed the intruders' response. Lisbon pressed herself closer to the wall, trying to hear what was being said. She could feel herself growing angrier and angrier as each word was said.

"But those two cops! That wasn't part of the deal," the fat man whined. "You were just supposed to kill Elaine, and leave it as a botched robbery. I'm supposed to get custody of Grayson and the trust fund that comes with her."

Lisbon made a split second decision and started to head upstairs. She had to warn the others if she could and get Elaine out of the house. She tiptoed up the wooden stairs praying there wouldn't be any creaky boards. Taking a deep breath when she reached the top, she was faced with a long hall and several closed doors. She knew she didn't have long. In response to that thought, she heard the kitchen door slam open, and a flurry of footsteps and yelling. She knew the boy's body had been found. She grabbed the first doorknob she reached and quickly slipped inside.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

Lisbon jumped and whirled around with the gun raised. She was greeted by four sets of surprised eyes, and quickly lowered her weapon. She knew she must look like a maniac with her drenched clothes and bloody face.

"Yeah, well, I don't die easily," she muttered. "We have to be quick. Mrs. Glenn- they're coming to kill you. Your husband arranged it all."

Elaine blanched at Lisbon's blunt announcement and the other woman took her arm.

"They know I didn't die in the lake, and by now they've probably discovered my footprints,' Lisbon filled them in quickly. She noted the two men looked calm and in charge, and she turned to address them.

"Protocol dictates that backup should be here in less than five minutes. We've got to keep you all safe until that happens."

"But you didn't call for backup," the blond added with a puzzled expression.

"Harrison hates coffee. That's one of our safe words for situations like these," she said with a wry smile. "Dispatch knows that something was wrong. At least, our lives depend on that they know."

She looked around.

"Where's the girl?"

"She should be headed down to the dock," the blond answered knowingly.

"I knew you weren't in the bathroom that long," the other man responded with a grin.

"She was headed out over the roof."

The sound of running grew louder, and Lisbon froze. The blond quickly grabbed her arm and shoved her towards the bathroom.

"You can get out through the bathroom. Mark and I will keep them safe. You go protect Gracie," Jane whispered.

Lisbon pulled the knife from her pocket, and pressed it into his hands.

"You might need this," she said softly.

With a flip of her brown hair, she slipped out of the window and into the night.

JLJLJLJLJL

Grayson Glenn shivered as she slipped behind another tree. Her feet were scratched and bloody. She had slipped out of her tiny heels before climbing out of her window. Her tennis shoes had been left in the mudroom earlier that day, and she didn't want to waste time looking through her closet. She ignored the prick of sticks and pine straw, and sprinted towards the trees. As soon as she had made it to the shadows, she heard the house erupt in confusion. Her heart was pounding, but she wasn't sure what else to do. Mr. Jane told her to hide by the docks, so that's what she was going to do.

She frowned as she headed for the next tree. She wished Mr. Jane was her dad. He was nice and listened to what she had to say. He also treated her like an adult, and understood that she'd rather be riding Bubbles that sit at a fancy dinner party. She heard a sharp crack behind her, and she froze, wrapping her arms around the tree and pressing herself against it. She silently counted to thirty before moving again. She was almost there.

"Gracie?" a soft voice whispered.

She dropped to the ground and crouched behind a bush. She strained her eyes; it had to be just a trick. Those evil men must be looking for her, and she was positive they'd kidnap her just like the evil men in the books her mother hated she read. She tried to flatten herself even more when she saw a dark figure approach.

"Gracie?" the voice called again.

She froze. It sounded like a woman. The only other woman that would be here was the female cop. But, they intruders had killed her. She thought for a moment, before wondering what Mr. Jane would do. Taking a deep breath, she slowly stood up.

"Over here," she whispered.

The figure grew closer. Gracie swallowed and blinked hard.

"Thank god!" the woman said as she stepped closer.

Gracie began to tremble when she realized it was the cop.

"Hey honey, you can call me Lisbon. I'm here to help you," the woman said and extended her hand.

"Okay," Gracie responded and reached out. She knew it was babyish, but right now she didn't care. It made her feel safe.

She kept a firm grip on the woman's hand as they quietly wove around the property. A few minutes later, the lake came into sight. The glimmer of the moon on the water was beautiful, and Gracie wished they could stop and enjoy it. It would have been a perfect night for a midnight ride. They continued down towards the bank, and Gracie remembered they kept a canoe tied up nearby. She was sure that's where they were headed. Her feet squished in the mud and she reluctantly let go of Lisbon's hand and waited by the dock.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the night.

"Fuck!"

Gracie clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her scream, as Lisbon dropped and let out a muffled curse. The woman quickly got to her knees and looked around wildly. Spotting Gracie, she crawled over and rose, clutching her arm. Blood seeped through her fingers and she let out a soft hiss.

"Gracie, I need you to look by the post and see if you can find the shirt I put there earlier. I've got to bind this up."

Gracie nodded and slipped under the dock.

JLJLJLJLJLJL

Lisbon tried not to yell as her arm started to burn. She was pretty sure it wasn't too deep. The bullet should have only grazed her, but it still hurt like hell. To make matters worse, the temperature was starting to drop and she could feel herself start to shiver. But whether that was from shock or cold, she didn't know. A wad of fabric plopped by her side and she quickly tore off a strip and began to wind it around her arm. It was too dark to see properly, but she knew that would hold it for the time being. Another shot sounded closer, and she turned to Gracie.

"Is there another place you can get to quickly from here?" she asked urgently.

Gracie cocked her head and thought for a second.

"The hayloft," she answered firmly.

"Good," Lisbon whispered with a nod. "I want you to go there as fast as you can. Don't come out unless a policeman comes to get you."

"Where are you going to go?" Gracie asked softly.

"I'm going to draw them away from you."

She could see the girl swallow hard, before nodded firmly. Silently, they both stood up and Lisbon gave the girl's hand one last squeeze.

"No matter what, Grace. Don't stop running."

Without another sound the girl was gone. Lisbon blinked and let out a soft sigh as she touched her arm again. She knew she had bought the girl a little bit of time, and she just prayed it was enough. She knew there were only moments before the masked men found her position, and she hoped to god they wouldn't shoot her on site. She hissed out another puff of air, and jogged back towards the perimeter of the yard towards the house, taking care to make a little bit of noise to alert them to her new position.

It worked like a charm, and in seconds she could hear the sound of someone else crashing through the woods. She bit her lip and kept running, waiting for the killing shot. Instead, she was tackled to the ground- a wave of pain surging through her arm and sending a wave of nausea crashing over her. The gun clattered out of her hand before landing somewhere in the brush along the path. She frantically flailed and tried to grasp anything she could use as a weapon to no avail.

"Fucking bitch," the man cursed as he pulled her roughly to her feet. "You should have stayed dead where you belonged. I'd cut your damn throat if the boss didn't want to do it himself."

A chill spread through her body as she stumbled along up the hill. The cut on her cheek had reopened and her right eye was beginning to swell. She suddenly remembered the packet of aspirin in her pocket and she let out a choked laugh. It would take more than aspirin to make things better now. The man behind her shoved her through the kitchen floor and she shot out her arms to keep herself from falling. The jarred movement sent another wave of pain through her arm, and she grimaced. She felt the cool weight of a gun at her neck as she was harshly prodded into the living room.

She heard a few surprised gasps emerge from the occupants when she was shoved through. Raising her head, she met the blond man's gaze that had helped her earlier. She gave a slight nod to try and explain that Gracie was safe for now. The others looked relatively unharmed and were surrounding Mrs. Glenn protectively. Mr. Glenn was sitting in the corner looking like the world had ended and he wasn't quite ready to believe it. Lisbon felt no remorse for someone who would do that to his wife and child.

"Where's the girl?" an angry voice demanded.

"Safe," she flippantly responded.

She knew she probably shouldn't egg on the man with a gun, but she wasn't one to go quietly. She'd had enough practice standing up to her father. Bosco always told her she needed to work on her smart mouth, but it looked like she would never get that chance. A second later, she was struck down and Mrs. Glenn let out a sharp shriek. Lisbon spat out a mouthful of blood and spit and stared back defiantly.

"Anything else you'd like to add?" the man that had tackled her earlier sarcastically remarked as his boss pulled back the hammer.

"Fuck you," another voice said.

In that moment, everything happened at once.

Grayson Glenn stepped into the living room holding the gun Lisbon had dropped earlier.

"Grayson Charlotte Glenn!" Her mother exclaimed both at her daughter's appearance and her choice of words.

Patrick Jane leaped up to tackle Dave Glenn who had taken the moment to escape.

The intruders turned their heads at the sudden intrusion of the police.

A shot went off, and Lisbon closed her eyes.

But she didn't fall. She cracked them open warily to see both criminals on the ground and the third in handcuffs. She let out a shaky breath as Sam Bosco stepped into the light of the living room, his gun still smoking.

JLJLJLJLJL

She awoke in a drugged haze hours later with only the sound of beeping machinery for company. Blinking rapidly, she started to sit up, but her body felt too heavy to attempt the move. Resigned to her position, she focused on a crack in the ceiling tile and fumbled for the call button. Her throat was sore, and she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. The sound of her door opening made her twist her head and she smiled at her partner as he entered.

"I thought I told you to stay out of trouble," he teased with a half-exasperated sigh.

"It's not my fault you decided to play hooky," she rasped back. "Although-" her throat locked up at the thought of Frank Harrison.

"I know, rookie. It'll be okay."

He patted her hand and they sat in silence. She cleared her throat, and he placed the straw of her water at her lips.

"They're calling you a hero," he said fondly. "Saint Teresa."

She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Everyone else okay?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"You did good, kid."

"When can I get out of here?"

He chuckled and patted her head. She gave him her best glare which he brushed off with a smile and a shake of his head.

"I'll go find your doctor."

He closed the door behind him, but moments after he left the sound of footsteps approaching made her tense. She relaxed when the blond man from the Glenn's house stuck his head in the door.

"I just wanted to thank you," he said after taking a few steps towards her bed.

"I was just doing my job," she replied quietly.

"No- must people would have turned tail and ran. You went above and beyond."

She didn't respond.

"I'm sure Gracie will be in contact. She's quite enamored with you. According to Elaine, she's taken to shooting lessons at their private club at my suggestion. I figured it wouldn't hurt for them to learn a little bit about defending themselves."

"She's a smart kid," Lisbon replied in agreement.

The man shifted his weight nervously at her short response, and Lisbon got the feeling this wasn't someone who was normally at a loss for words.

"Well, thanks again," he said as he headed for the door. He started to shut the door behind him, then stopped and turned around. She lifted her eyebrow questioningly.

"I'm Patrick Jane."

"Teresa Lisbon."

He nodded and flashed her a grin. She shook her head after he left, not quite sure how to react to the strange man. Sighing deeply, she leaned back into her pillow and wished Bosco would hurry up.

She was ready to go home.

_**End.**_


End file.
